


Talk To Me

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian likes the way Mickey compliments him
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut, hardly any plot (shrugs) enjoy ❤

Talk To Me  
(One shot)

"That smile is so sexy." Ian groaned against his mouth at yet another kiss. 

"Oh shut up, I have no idea what you're talkin about." Mickey huffed but smiled again, making Ian's widen. "It's not like I complimented your cock or anything."

"Oh, but you did." Ian tightened his grip on Mickey's jaw, turning it to the side a little to place a wet kiss there. "Saying I need to put my cock away, even when it's in my pants, is a compliment."

"Just a warning actually." Mickey breathed deeply, tiling his head a little. "For your own safety. Never know when it'll get in the way."

Ian continued to place well spaced kisses against Mickey's jaw, all the way to his ear. It wasn't until he traced the edge of it that Mickey moaned softly, cursing under his breath. 

"It can get in the way at times." Ian agreed, his voice a level or two lower than it had been. "Zipping up my jeans, wedged against the zipper makes it painful."

"Mm hmm," Mickey replied, feeling Ian's other hand sliding up the inside of his thigh. "What else?"

After Mickey's entire ear was covered in kisses, Ian moved down his neck, hearing him sharply inhale with each new inch of skin exposed to his mouth. Leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses to his collarbone.

"Can't get hard in public, too many people see it." Ian shivered at Mickey's whispered 'fuck' into the room. "Means every time we are together, people get an idea of just how bad I want you."

"They better not look," Mickey meant to sound irritated but he just couldn't manage it when Ian's teeth scraped across his skin. "That shit is for me alone."

Ian grinned, moving back to his original position to see how cloudy Mickey's eyes were, how they always were when he became aroused. They always seemed a little darker, hungrier. Especially now that he accepted what he wanted. 

"So yeah, you totally complimented my cock." Ian said proudly, watching Mickey's facial ticks as he tried to find a way to deny it. But couldn't and smiled. "Nothin to lie about Mick, I know you love it. 

"Fuck you Gallagher." Mickey said as he laughed. He set the hot pocket in his hands down at the end of the bed and stood, moving close enough to butt heads with Ian as he rounded his body. "Maybe I'm not explaining it right."

Ian quirked his eyebrows, that deep pit of desire firing up within seconds of his heated look. "Yeah, I'm more of a visual learner. Gotta see it to believe it."

"I remember." Mickey tapped the inside of Ian's thigh, signalling him to widen them. When he did, he knelt down, snuggly wedged between. "Just remember, while you're there patting yourself on the back for size, remember that not everyone can take one so big."

Ian knew it was heading there, with Mickey on his knees. Like it had so many times when the question or mention of his size came into discussion. Mickey would never admit it to him, or anyone else, but he was a size queen. He liked it big and knew how to handle it. 

"Fuck." Ian whispered when Mickey expertly popped the button on his pants. He reached back to pull off his shirt. "I know you can handle it, Mick. You handle it better than anyone I've ever had."

Anger flashed across blue eyes, just enough for Mickey to remark his territory before it bled back into desire. Ian loved when it happened, he loved being Mickey's. 

"Damn right I can." Mickey said roughly and jerked the side of Ian's pants hard enough to force the zipper down, revealing tented briefs. "Like you need to be reminded."

With a satisfied grin, Ian leaned back against the wall, halfway propped up on one elbow so he had the perfect view. "Oh, I know. I can never forget. But I love to hear how much you like it, especially when you talk about my size."

With an incredulous shake of his head, Mickey tucked all eight of his fingers in the band of the pants, used his thumbs as leverage and peeled them down to rest at his ankles. 

"I'm never going to openly say in detail what I think, so don't hold your breath." Mickey snapped harshly, but rubbed the side of his face up Ian's thigh, nuzzling it. "You talk about it enough for the both of us."

"Come on Mick, just a little?" Ian pretty much begged as he pushed one hand into the top of Mickey's hair, letting the soft strands slip through his fingers. "I love when you talk to me."

In response, Mickey bit the inside of Ian's other thigh until his teeth were imprinted, making him suck in a sharp breath. "You know how I talk. Every other word is fuck or bitch."

"Then use those, I don't care." Ian moaned, lifting his hips as Mickey's nose brushed across his balls. "Get these off."

"Eager bitch." Mickey barked, but winked as he held Ian's eyes and pulled his briefs all the way down to the floor. "Need your ego stroked like your cock?"

Letting his hand fall from Mickey's hair, Ian dropped it down, gripping his cock for a long, slow stroke that forced his eyes back into his head. 

"Forget it then. Just touch me." Ian begged again, stroking down, pulling his cock down a little to almost reach Mickey's lips. "Please."

As Mickey extended his tongue, Ian rubbed the head of his cock against it, trying not to jerk his hips. His eyes closed as soon as his tongue swirled around the tip, teasingly. 

"Fuck, just like that." Ian praised, biting his bottom lip hard. "God, I love your mouth."

Mickey bobbed his head down until he swallowed an inch or two, relishing how loudly Ian moaned, then pulled off with a wet plop. "I fucking love this cock."

Ian's eyes opened wide, a shudder danced down his spine and the tip of his cock leaked. It was happening. The fucks and all, but it was happening. 

"Tell me what you like." Ian released his cock when Mickey gripped it firmly, then pushed it back into dark hair. 

Mickey's eyes shot up to Ian for just a second, and whatever he saw there provoked his next sentence. One that had Ian squirming on the bed, his legs splitting wide. 

"I love how thick it is." Mickey stroked his hand up, squeezing as they groaned. "It's thick as fuck. Makes it hard to take without practice."

"You took it all that first time." Ian pointed out and Mickey gave him a proud look. "I'll never forget it."

Mickey took him down all the way without a warning. Ian yelped and jumped up, putting both hands on each side of Mickey's face, thrusting up the moment he felt the back of his throat. 

"That's it." Ian moaned, moving deeply as Mickey's throat opened. "You took it all the way down, just like this."

The rhythmic spasm around him let him know that Mickey needed to breathe, to keep his gag reflex down, but when he didn't move, Ian didn't either. Keeping his lips pressed against the skin of his hips. 

"God Mick," Ian pushed off the bed, fucking into his mouth a few times before he forced him off. Panting and moaning, his eyes watering in that overly sexy way, his mouth slick with saliva. "That makes me want to come so fucking bad."

"Keep it up and you'll get there." Mickey winked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "How's that for talk, or do you need more?"

"I want more." Ian ran his thumb along Mickey's lips. "Tell me what else you like."

For a moment Mickey didn't speak. He just sat there, eyes focused down as he jerked him. Ian flexed his hips, helping, moaning as that tingling started slowly building. 

"I like…" Mickey said softly but stopped, hesitating. "Fuck, I like when it pulses the entire time I touch it."

Ian whined, "yesss…"

"I love when you're in me and it feels twice the size it looks, stretching me wide." Mickey blushed and stuttered through it, avoiding Ian's eyes, but never stopped touching him. "I just fucking love it."

"Stop," Ian begged, now a sweaty, panting mess laying halfway down the bed. "You keep it up and I'll come any second."

Mickey grinned. "You make that sound like a bad thing. Isn't that what you wanted, hmm? Talkin about how big you are?"

"I don't care how big I am," Ian promised as he reached for the back of Mickey's head, putting pressure to get him closer. "I just care that you like it."

"I fucking love it." Mickey growled. "This cock has fucking ruined sex with anyone else. I need it to come." Mickey felt his face flame, but pushed it aside. "It makes me come so hard."

"Fuuuckk…" Ian sat up, kissing Mickey's mouth before one more dirty word passed through it. 

The kiss was messy, heated. Ian could taste himself and it just made him that much harder. Mickey kissed him back with an equal amount of need, beyond hard and pressed into his leg. 

Ian dropped his hands down and quickly jerked Mickey's jeans open enough to pull his cock out. Forcing them to break the kiss to moan together. 

"You wanna get on me, or let me finish what I started?" Mickey asked darkly and nipped Ian's lip. 

"Both," Ian jerked him quickly, just as Mickey touched him. "I want you to scream your orgasm around my cock."

In one quick motion, Ian was being shoved back, his hand slipped off Mickey's cock, replaced by a tattooed one and that glorious mouth was descending on him. 

"Do that talking shit I like." Mickey mumbled before his mouth was full.

"How can I talk when you do that shit with your tongue?" Ian asked but knew Mickey wouldn't pull back to answer. 

He was focused on their orgasms. Both of which he controlled. Using that mouth perfectly as one tattooed hand got himself off, jerking from base to tip over and over again. 

"I can't think!!" Ian pulled at Mickey's hair, lost to it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck Mickey….your tongue."

Mickey moaned, bobbing his head fast. 

"Fuck, I love how wide your lips are split." Ian mumbled quickly as he traced them. "I love how your eyes water when you do it too fast."

Another muffled moan echoed, pulling Ian that much closer. He needed to talk faster before he ran out of time.

"So wet, so fucking hot, the way you hum…" Ian jerked his hips up, unable to help it. He was about to come, and from how loud Mickey was moaning, he was close too. "Touch yourself faster Mick, I'm gonna come."

The moaning around his cock let Ian know that Mickey listened. That and the fact that he was fucking Mickey's mouth instead of getting head, to where he could no longer keep it up due to his oncoming orgasm.

"Here it comes," Ian's eyes crossed. "Swallow it for me Mick, all of it."

Mickey nodded fast, constantly groaning.

"Shit, shit, fucking shittttt." Ian screamed, coming hard enough to blur his vision, hard enough to make Mickey gag momentarily before his throat swallowed rapidly, drinking him down. "Come for me."

Mickey came with a long groan, barely lifting his hips as he rode it out. Coming on his hand and one thigh, a little on the floor. He released Ian with a ragged groan. 

"Goddamn." Mickey let his flushed face rest against Ian's thigh. "Fuck."

Ian lazily leaned back on the wall, thighs spasming as he smiled. "Fuck is right, fuck. I love when you come like that." 

"Me too." Mickey slumped forward, itching to fall asleep where he sat, not caring about his sticky mouth or his hand. "That talking shit always gets me."

Ian grinned and smoothed back Mickey's hair. "Now you know why I asked to hear it from you. That shit is sexy."

Mickey lifted his head, hazy eyes but a cocky smirk on his lips. "Of course I know. I just enjoy when you get all frustrated asking me."

"Asshole." Ian rolled his eyes. 

"Bitch." Mickey replied instantly, then leaned up to kiss him. "Now go heat up my hot pocket."

"Is that like me making you a sandwich after?" Ian asked, eyes drawn in concentration. 

"Kinda. Only hot pockets are better."

"Warm hot pockets it is." Ian kissed him once more, then wiggled his jeans up and stood. "Don't move."

"Fuck you."

Ian winked. "That's why I don't want you to move."

As Ian strut down the hallway, Mickey flipped him off. "Smartass." He mumbled, then turned and propped up against the bed, his eyes heavy. "Fuckin Gallagher."


End file.
